Instinto Maternal
by Jude Rose
Summary: Dizem que as mães fazem tudo por seus filhos. Essa regra não foge à Hermione. Por seu filho, ela faz tudo. Até mesmo se aliar a VocêSabeQuem.


Não, Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. A única coisa minha aqui é a idéia da fic. E essa fanfic, como todos sabem, é sem fins lucrativos.

_**Instinto Maternal**_

_**Capítulo I - O garoto que sobreviveu**_

Estava entrando o outono. Já era possível ver as árvores com suas folhas secando lentamente, e já se via várias flores caídas na rua. A luz da lua cheia iluminava as ruas de Londres, dando um brilho incrível para as flores já caídas no chão e fazendo as folhas secas tomarem um tom de dourado intenso. As ruas estavam completamente silenciosas, salvo pelo som da brisa, que mais parecia um coral de anjos dando um toque a mais em toda aquela beleza simples, porém grandiosa, que as ruas tinham. Para ela, outono era a melhor e mais bela estação. O tempo estava gostoso e costumava ficar assim o tempo todo. Era um frio mais ameno, gostoso pare se relaxar. Não era tão intenso quanto o do inverno, e nem era tão quente como o verão.

Suspirou uma vez, olhando pela janela para toda aquela imensidão de beleza. Podia ficar o tempo todo ali, somente parada, admirando as belezas naturais, confirmando como a vida é mesmo bela, pelo resto da vida. Suspirou outra vez. Balançando levemente a cabeça, voltando à realidade. De repente, toda aquela beleza se dissipou, em meros segundos. A noite que outrora parecia bela, junto da luz da lua, parecia à coisa mais sombria já vista pelos olhos da menina. Aquela escuridão toda, somente iluminada pela luz do luar, parecia ser algo das trevas, como se a luz somente iluminasse o terror. O som da brisa parecia um gemido inquietante de dor, que toda hora geria mais e mais alto, agonizando todas as pessoas que o escutassem. E aquelas folhas, tanto as caídas, quanto as que estavam a cair, pareciam mais um mar em fúria, somente esperando para você pisá-lo e cair-lho.

A garota suspirou por uma terceira vez, aterrorizada. Estava em meio de uma guerra, sabia disso, e sabia também que continuar somente vendo o lado negro das coisas só iria piorar a situação. E, pensando bem, ela estava sendo egoísta em pensar em que ela poderia sentir dor. Havia alguém, que antes mesmo que essa guerra começasse, já estava sentindo-a. Ele. O garoto-que-sobreviveu. E, por mais que ele sentisse uma imensa dor, ficava quieto, sorrindo fracamente, tendo que, além de acabar com a guerra, ainda transmitir esperança a todas outras pessoas que via. Carregava um enorme fardo nas costas desde o dia em que recebera aquela cicatriz, gravada até hoje no meio de sua testa. Ele não podia ter um momento de paz, de prazer, de felicidade que algo acontecia e sempre, no final, ele acabava no mesmo marasmo de sempre. Precisava dar a ele um momento para que ele relaxasse, mesmo que fosse somente por breves segundos.

Decidiu-se. Suspirou pela quarta e última vez e, lentamente, saiu do seu refúgio, um canto afastado de uma saleta da Ordem, onde havia uma imensa janela velha, já com suas bordas de madeiras começando a ficarem gastas pelo tempo e, sem olhar para trás, subiu rapidamente uma pequena escada no canto oposto da pequena sala. Ao término da escada avistou uma série de portas enfileiradas para a direita e para a esquerda. Seu quarto ficava na grande e rústica porta branca á direita, a última do corredor naquela direção, porém, não seguiu para aquela direção. Caminhou lentamente para a direção oposta, parando em frente a uma grande porta de ipê, em alguns cantos remoída. Colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta dourada da porta e ficou por um tempo indeterminado somente desse jeito. Quieta, pensativa, com a mão na porta. Em sua cabeça, um turbilhão de pensamentos quase a levavam a insanidade. Deveria decidir rapidamente se era isso mesmo que queria. Lembrou do amigo que sempre a ajudara nas horas mais difíceis da vida e não tinha dúvidas. Faria isso por ele. Faria isso por ela. Faria isso por todos. Abriu a porta, que, rangendo, deixou uma fresta de luz de fora de o cômodo entrar, se guiando por aquela pequena luz, tentou localizá-lo. Resolveu chamar por seu nome.

- Harry? – apesar de querer chamar a atenção do amigo, sua voz saiu quase num sussurro, iria chamar novamente, mas seu olhar recaiu sobre um corpo deitado na cama. Harry, com os olhos fechados, dormia tranquilamente. Ficou ali, observando o peito de seu amigo inflar e desinflar lentamente por um tempo. Sorriu e deu as costas. Voltou em direção à porta. Quando já estava quase saindo do quarto, já com a mão na reluzente maçaneta dourada, ouviu alguém chamá-la, no mesmo sussurro que ela chamara seu amigo outrora.

- Mione... – era Harry. Ao ouviu sua voz, ela virou-se rapidamente, vendo o amigo ainda deitado, porém, conseguiu enxergar, mesmo com pouca luz, os olhos abertos de Harry. Caminhou de volta até sua cama, fechando a porta do imenso quarto antes.

Harry se sentou na grande cama de casal, cheirando a mofo, e acendeu um pequeno lampião sob uma pequena cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama. Hermione olhou maravilhada o quarto. Aquele sim era um típico quarto grifinório, todo em vermelho e dourado, também contendo pequenas estatuetas de hipogrifos sobre uma larga estante num canto do quarto. Porém, aquela não era hora para ficar pensando nisso, virou sua cabeça em direção a Harry e viu que o mesmo o olhava com carinho. Parecia que ele sabia o que ela havia ido fazer no quarto. Olhou de volta para o garoto com o mesmo carinho, recebendo, como resposta, uma leve passada das costas dos dedos do garoto em seu rosto. Ao sentir o toque do menino, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo momento. Eles se amavam como amigos. Eles podiam até não se amar de verdade, como homem e mulher. Porém, naquela noite, eles se amaram.

**N/A:** Primeiro capítulo do I.M... Se quiserem deixar suas opiniões sobre o que acharam para mim, e deixar uma autora inocente de fics feliz, é só clicar no famoso botão roxo. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça... Para os anti H², essa fic não será H². Talvez até seja, não sei. Ainda não decidi. Ela ainda se envolverá com vários personagens e, de acordo com o tempo, decidiremos (claro que vou contar com a opinião de vocês (se deixarem), né?).. Bem, por hoje, então, é só.. Até o próximo!


End file.
